Saw assemblies, such as miter saw assemblies, typically use clamps to hold workpieces in fixed positions. For example, these clamps typically comprise lead screw type mechanisms that are configured to adjust to workpieces of different thicknesses. However, it may take a significant amount of time and effort to perform such adjustments in relation to the workpieces, as the movement of the lead screw type mechanism occurs along threads, requiring repeated twisting motions for adjusting a height of the clamp to accommodate respective workpiece thicknesses.